(1) Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to an apparatus for converting the undulating motion of waves into rotary motion of a driven mechanism such as a generator.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A number of prior art patents teach the basic concept of converting the energy of natural wave motion into a usable form. A common problem encountered in all "wave motors" is to convert linear motion produced by the rise and fall of a float into rotary motion. Although the proper functioning of a wave motor is dependent upon several interacting factors, efficiency is the critical factor as with any power generating system. The instant invention provides means for obtaining the efficient performance required to produce a practical wave motor.